


When Evil Comes Knocking

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Escape the Night Possession AU, Escape the Night Rebirth AU
Genre: Ficmas 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Mystic's been on the run from the Cursed God for over a year. But this isn't finished yet.Because one of her friends is about to get a little surprise of her very own.(I guess, ficmas/welcome to the hell that is this AU gift)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 3





	When Evil Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy112235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/gifts).



> Welcome to the main AU character club and the "I'm-Being-Stalked-By-A-Powerful-Entity" Club, Lucy.

Over 365 days.

That's how long I've been running inside of this mindscape fantasy for, and still more to come. But that's not the worst of this shit. Oh no, just when I thought 7 to 8 tokens was going to get us out of the clear......life had to fuck me over and give me another fucking surprise. 

There's a new member of the "I'm-Being-Stalked-By-A-Powerful-Entity" Club. 

A few days ago, one of my friends contacted me.........

* * *

_I was on Discord, roleplaying, when I got a PM from one of my friends._

**_"Mystic!"_ **

**_"Hey!"_ ** _I replied.  
**"What's up?"**_

 _**"Mystic, we've got a problem!  
** _ _**"Like, a major** **problem!"**_

_**"How major are we talking?"** _

_**"Probably as bad as your scenario."** _

_This was NOT good._

**_"Did the Cursed God visit you?"_ **

**_"No. Something else did...."_ **

_She told me the whole thing....._

* * *

**_"I was working on ETFN when I heard this......voice in my head._ **

**_'You are quite a lovely writer....'_ **

**_"It was a feminine-sounding voice. A kind-of seductive one. Of course, I freaked out because any sensible person would._ **

**_'Please....do not be afraid, my dear. I'm simply an admirer.'_ **

**_'An admirer, huh?' I asked.  
'Then why are you inside of my mind?'_ **

**_'It's the best seat in the house, my darling.'_ **

**_'Don't call me that!'_ **

**_'Why not? You're just so.....darling.'_ **

**_'Who are you??'_ **

**_'I have told you: an admirer. I'm surprised I'm not familiar to you. After all, I was the star antagonist of the original season.'_ **

**_'What are you-?'_ **

**_......_ **

**_"That's when it hit me....._ **

**_'You're.....the evil of that house...'_ **

**_'You ARE very intelligent, sweetheart. I suspect our married life will be quite intellectually stimulating.'_ **

**_'M-marriage??'_ **

**_'Yes, of course. Isn't that what you do when you love someone?'_ **

**_'N-not really. You usually take it a step at a time.'_ **

**_'WHO IS AMARA? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?'_ **

**_'I can't be cheating on you if I don't even know who you are.'_ **

**_'You said it yourself: I am the Evil of the House. You may also call me your fiancee.'_ **

**_'I'M TOO YOUNG TO MARRY.'_ **

**_'And as I've said, you are a lovely writer. Perhaps you could--'_ **

**_Of course I KNEW what that was implying._ **

**_'Not. A. Chance.'_ **

**_'Hmmph. No matter. I can just spread myself through the computer anyway, and it's all thanks to your friend and my co-hort. Well, unfortunately, I must be going. Time to go and hypnotize others to ship us.'_ **

**_'Stop!'_ **

**_But.....she was gone._ **

* * *

**_"I figured that since you'd gone through something similar--or, I guess, you're still going through it---I should talk to---"_ **

_But then it cut off. So I tried to type back, but...._

**_"Uh uh uh, dearie. I wouldn't try that."_ **

_It was the voice._

**_"You're working for that bastard! Why Lucy?"_ **

**_"She's charmed me, taken my heart. My cohort gets a love, why shouldn't I?"_ **

_And then....._

_I passed out._

* * *

I woke up here......we're currently at the North Pole. Lucy is, of course, with us. I don't entirely understand her predicament, so I'm gonna need to ask her more.

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
> Oh. Wow.  
> So, I wanted to write a Ficmas gift for you, Lucy, but I blacked out and then.....this happened. Thought you might like to see it. This seem familiar to you?


End file.
